Lord of the Fish
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: Evil council of doom gets a new member-oneshot! :p


**Author : This is another parody of me, so enjoy it! XD**

**And just in case don't forget to bring your ****sphygmomanomete****r** **along! He he he he!**

**Concerning what I own and what not, we have told that before! :p**

**Somewhere in Egypt...**

Marik : Welcome my evil council of doom! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

**Bakura stares at Marik in disbelief, without being able to perceive why he was so happy.**

Bakura : What the smile is for marik? Did you find more ways to use your Millenium Rod other than scratching your back, putting it in your ass and cleaning toilets?

Marik : Shut up you silly fluffy carpet! Once you see who we got by our side you'll be glad,too! We got a superhero!

Weevil : Is it Spiderman?

Marik : No, we don't want dirty guys surround our little party.

Weevil : Dirty? What do you mean by dirty? Spiderman is the perfect superhero!

Rex: Batman's better, he he he!

Pegasus : And Superman, for he can flyyyyy!

Marik : Shout your mouth silly mortals, all those bastards are mucky! Look at them, they put their underwear outside their costumes!

**Everyone except Marik freezes and Bakura claps with pleasure.**

Bakura : Very well, you managed to prove us that you own a brain! Show us our new member, at last! I am growing out of patience with your stupid prologues.

Marik : First of all, I want you to treat him nice, he is powerful enough to transform us into mindless frogs!

Pegasus : Oh, that will be nice, I shall get the chance to find a little princess!

**Odion comes to present the new member of the evil council of doom.**

**He draws the curtain and the whole tomb of the Pharaoh gets filled with light. **

Marik : I have to warn you, he shines worse than Odion the bulb!

**The light begins to fade away slowly. The white wizard appears.**

Pegasus: Oh no, that guy's too old for my taste. Remind me where have I seen him before!

Marik : It's Saruman, you gay man, the white wizard from Lord of the rings!

Pegasus : Oh shit! I want my cute Gandalf the gay! He's cute like me and knows so many young hobbits!

Marik : Ignore him, my fearsome almighty wizard! Now, Saruman, do your job!

Saruman : Abra Cadabra, ougkanga sluup daga e tupet!

**Having said his magic words, the economic lamp from his magic rod vanishes and the gold-embroidered wig from his late wife takes it's place, enabling him to start mopping the floor. Everyone at the council is speechless.**

Bakura : What is this creep doing?

Marik : You, obsessed with blood movies psycho! Haven't you ever watched the Lord of the rings?

Bakura : Yes, so what? Saruman was defeated, and was killed in the movie.

Rebecca : Which was a lie, for he went to Shire with Wormtongue after his defeat!

Pegasus : Oh my sweet Rebecca, I am always so stunned by your knowledge, wanna teach old Maxy new tricks?

Marik : Stop it, Pegasus! Remember when Gandalf took Saruman out of Theoden's body, when his face met the shining floor of his tower of Isengard and made that assourdissant noise !

Pegasus : Oh yes, you're right! The floor was so clean that crackled!! I guess he must be a good housewife!

Bakura : Don't make him angry, he's a wizard.

Pegasus : What's the prob? I want him to make me a love potion so that Kaiba boy will love me!

Bakura : What an obsession!

Pegasus : It's the same as your own with the millenium items,darling! I'm going to rasp my nails until Saruman finishes his job!

**As Saruman mops the place, fish fall of his white robe. Odion is prying on him...**

Odion**: **Master Marik, why does he drop fish?

Marik : He was fishing when the trees took over Isengard, that's why!

Author : Yes yes, after his defeat he became Psaruman! (psari is the greek word for fish)

Odion : Master, the whole tomb has become like a beach!

Bakura : The whole place stinks. I'm going somewhere else.

Pegasus : Fine, it will be my pleasure to have you take care of my toenails as well!

Bakura : Wait just a minute, I need to bring the chainsaw for your pedicure!

**Saruman finished mopping and opens his arms like Jesus in the cross, the council fears him.**

Weevil : Oh no! He will put his spells on us!

Rex : At least, make me a dinosaur instead of a frog!

Marik : Stop interrupting us, it's time for the great finale when Psaruman will perform the Zorba 's dance!

**Well, that was the end of it! xD**


End file.
